Going Greek
Go Greek Going to college may seem like a huge, scary step to take in life. Freshman come from all over, whether it be big cities, small towns, or even foreign countries. The transition from your hometown to a big college campus with over 29,000 students like the University of Tennessee, Knoxville, can be extremely overwhelming. One way to make such a big university seem smaller, is by going greek! Joining sorority/fraternity life allows you to meet new people, network for yourself, while creating close friendships and bonds that will last for a lifetime. Greek life opens up a whole community with a plethora of opportunities to explore. For example, by being in a sorority or fraternity you get the privileges to attend date parties, mixers, formals, philanthropy events, and fun sisterhood/brotherhood events. It is a great way for freshman, or anyone who feels out of place, to jumpstart their college careers and push them into finding a niche for themselves while keeping them provided with many things to do. Many students who do not join greek life feel left out and can feel bored at times. It gives students an outlet to get to know each other and a support system with people they can always count on to be there. Being apart of something so special with people you admire, while also aiding your community through philanthropy can make you feel good and quickly start to love UTK * The Commitments Surrounding Greek Life Deciding to give greek life a chance is very brave and means you are putting yourself out there! While Greek life opens up many opportunities for students, it comes with a multitude of commitments and responsibilities. Firstly, rush week can be a hard, long, tiring process. Rush week is the 5 day schedule where you visit every sorority or fraternity house in the village and at the end of the week you run home to your house! This week can be brutal and requires you to stay motivated, social, and positive. Once you are in your new sorority/fraternity, many things are expected of you. The big beautiful houses in either sorority village or fraternity park and the other luxuries that your new chapter provides does not come for free, for pricey monthly dues are expected. Aside from the financial obligations, you must be willing to attend weekly chapter meetings, as well as submit study hours and service hours. Additionally, each chapter has their own philanthropy goals, so you must support and actively participate in any philanthropy events that occur. On a more fun note, you go greek solely for the purpose to find friends! There will be many sisterhood/brotherhood events available to attend. This is a great way to meet new people and get more involved in your chapter. All of the obligations along with the plethora of rules that must be followed, it can be overwhelming at times. It is important to stay organized and on top of everything so you do not fall behind in school, as that should always be your main priority.